


Gossamer

by Okumen



Series: 100 Lifetimes [14]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 100 Lifetimes Challenge, F/M, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: His body language speaks nervosity.





	Gossamer

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the image of Pouf as a fluffy mothman instead of a non-puffy butterflyman popped into my head and is the main cause of this little thing.

His antennae twitches nervously.

He can’t really recall anything before just recently; it’s only been a few days, perhaps a week at most, since he crawled out of his cocoon and was born again. He isn’t entirely sure how it happened, or who he was before now.

His wings are smoothed out against his back, drooping as he tries to sit still.

The girl scrutinizes him, though he can’t really tell if she’s critical or appreciative or just neutral of his appearance. She said he was fine, if she wanted to stay with him he could. She knew of other places where chimera ants had gone to live in peace, if that was what he wished.

His wings puffs up defensively, in protest to the thought.

He needs a purpose. Just hiding, living peacefully somewhere, that thought didn’t sit right with him. So he’ll stay, he says. She’s fine with that. He doesn’t really know why he needs it as much as he does.

All the fluff on his body puffs up more out of embarrassment than anything else when she at a later point in time asks to touch the fluff at his neck.

He’s embarrassed, but he’s not purposeless and he doesn’t actually mind.


End file.
